The recent dramatic increase in popularity of spas and hot tubs having various electrically powered apparatus, such as hydro-massage apparatus, water filtration apparatus, and lighting, has resulted in the recognition of a serious safety problem in connection with the remote control of such apparatus from the area of the spa or pool of water. The problem of electrical shock as a result of leakage at remote control switches is a potentially serious one.
One approach to this problem has been to locate the remote control switch in the general vicinity of the spa, tub or pool, but far enough removed from the pool so as to require the user to get out of the pool and leave the area in which standing water might normally be present. This solution, however, inherently is somewhat inconvenient, and more importantly, it is not entirely safe, since the person using the remote control switching apparatus will often be literally dripping with water and well grounded when using the switch. Thus, there is still considerable potential for electrical shock.
Another approach has been to employ "air" switches for remote control of the spa water conditioning apparatus. Such air switches empoly a bellows system in order to insulate and isolate the user from the high voltage electrical circuitry. Unfortunately, such air switches are costly, somewhat bulky and unattractive, and cannot be operated when submerged in water.